


直到世界尽头

by mooncancer



Series: Unbroken [4]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, ガウェラン, 高兰
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncancer/pseuds/mooncancer
Summary: 特异点A.D.1273 -神圣圆桌领域 卡美洛
Relationships: Gawain | Saber/Lancelot of the Lake | Saber
Series: Unbroken [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/917961





	直到世界尽头

我宁愿被一根长矛刺穿，将我挂在树上；我宁愿被一块石头砸得头破血流，将我的心脏从胸腔里挖出来。我宁愿承受这世上所有异于寻常、难以忍受的痛苦，也不愿背弃我复仇的誓言。

因为在这世上再没有人能比你带给我的痛苦更多。

因为在这世上再没有人和你一样，为我做过这么多事。因为你为我所做的一切，无不令我十倍百倍地偿还。

因为直到这一切发生之后，直到我死去之后，你依然恬不知耻地痛哭流涕，拥抱着我的坟墓，说你依然爱我。

而我知道这是真的。

我还知道即使故事重来，一次、两次、一百次。即使我们的命运始终互相纠缠，跌跌绊绊地一起走到了世界尽头。我们依然能够因为理念不同而拔剑相向，分道扬镳。

所以兰斯洛特，直到世界尽头，我也绝不会原谅你。

“啊——终于爬上来了……？！这、这就是世界尽头的光景吗？”

登上沙丘的那一刻，横贯天地的白色光壁突兀地跃入眼帘，身着东方僧侣衣饰的少女正想要伸个懒腰，活动一下筋骨，却看见眼前这样的一幕，动作刚开了个头就楞住了，双臂举在半空中停滞了下来。

无形无质的纯白光辉贯穿天空，切割沙漠。头顶明晃晃的阳光、干旱的热气、扑面而来的粗糙沙砾、呼啸的风和沙丘流动的哗哗声，这个世界具有形质所能被感知到的一切，都在触及那面光之壁时截然而止，化为一片虚无。

“原来，这就是世界尽头啊。”

过了一会，玄奘三藏慢慢将手臂向下放平，她张开五指，似乎是很想去碰触一下那包裹着这片荒芜、终末的大地的光。少女白皙的指尖悬停在光芒前，只差丝毫，但她没有再往前。

她就这样凝视着那白色的光之壁，兰斯洛特站在她身后。两个并不属于这时代的英灵都沉默不语，一同观看着世界的尽头。

“我能感觉到，这后面什么也没有。”少女垂下了手，有些惆怅地说。

“我来过这里很多次。”兰斯洛特说，“每一次，这道光之壁的位置都会更向内侧、向着世界的中心——圣都，移动一些。”

“这个世界正在缩小，逐渐关闭。世界在走向它的完成形态，而最终，它会塌缩成为尽头之塔。只有无罪之人方可进入，永恒的理想之国。绝对无垢的纯善之外，这个世界的一切，在那里都没有位置。”

“圣都之外的部分，都是从这个世界上被切割下来的不要之物。三藏小姐，即使如此，您依然要在这里继续您的旅程吗？”

“离开圣都之前，其余的圆桌骑士也这样劝说过我。”少女高僧回过头来，对骑士露出微笑，“但是啊，既然这个世界此时此刻还存在着，这里，那里，”她双手环抱，画了一个圆圈，“还有那么多没有被选中的人，还在呼号、奔走、斗争，野草和虫蚁一样顽强地生存着。”

“那么这个世界，在华美壮丽、毫无缺憾的白垩之城外，也还总会有些值得我去看看的地方吧。而且，我还收到了佛祖的启示。”

玄奘三藏虔诚地双手合十，微微闭目。“遥远的异乡人，来自远方的观星者，很快就会到来了。我呀，还是忍不住猫一样的好奇心，想要看看那位这世界最后的御主到底是何模样呢。”

骑士的眉头，在听到这句话时微微皱起，但他并没有说什么，也依然保持了面对女性时的风度。在少女转过身来，牵着马朝沙丘下走去时对她欠身致意。

“那么，愿您的旅途愉快，三藏小姐。”

“你也是啊，兰斯洛特卿。但愿还能再见到你战斗的英姿。你是一位善良的骑士，佛祖一定会保佑你的。刚才的那些话，我可是对圆桌的其他人，谁也没有说过哦。”

“我们一定会再见面的！现在就暂且分别吧，Bye bye~~！”

数日后，游击骑士兰斯洛特接到了由辅佐官阿格规文发出的，追击反叛者的命令。

奇妙的是，在来自异乡的迦勒底人的队伍当中，也有一位美丽而勇敢的女性，她驾驶着扑翼机朝兰斯洛特他们冲来，想要用生命拖延追兵的速度——

“三、二、一！好！停！就是这里，再放下去一点，好！”

干瘪的老人，皮肤黝黑的妇女，被母亲抱在怀里的骨瘦如柴的大头婴孩，习惯于恐惧与杀戮、来到这里之后依然躲藏在阴影中的难民们，在这个午后，陆陆续续因为好奇心而走出了自己的帐篷，小心翼翼地围观着难民营——不，以规模而言或许称为大型的村庄更合适——营地中心的空地上，有力气的男人们正在举行一个仪式，让干枯已久的井里可以自己冒出水来。

“嗯嗯，这样就安装完毕了。让我看看……”

即使坐在轮椅上，全身裹着厚厚的绷带，蒙娜丽莎的微笑依然完美无瑕。达·芬奇推动着自己的简易轮椅，环绕重新挖开的机井和新安装好的自来水装置转了一圈，对着协力的男人们竖起了大拇指。

“对我设计图的理解和安装，都完全正确！接下来，只要扭动这个开关，管子里面就会‘哗啦啦’地流出清水来了哦~来，要试一试吗，塞尔汗先生？”

“啊，我吗？哈……”

被点到名字的难民首领紧张且兴奋地搓着双手，走上前去。在围观者们“真的吗？”“就好像魔法一样啊”的惊叹声中，小心谨慎地对着机关伸出右手。

粗糙的手掌按上难民们十几天来的劳动成果，在美丽女士鼓励的目光中，塞尔汗刚要拧下去，突然却又犹豫了。他躬身行礼，然后抬起头诚恳地望着迦勒底来的天才美丽小姐，以及一直远离人群站在稍远处的树影下的，身着紫色甲胄的高大男人。

“这都是您为难民们所做的事，达·芬奇小姐。我们不过是干了点力气活而已。还有兰斯洛特大人……”提到圆桌骑士的时候他的声音还有一点畏惧，“……如果不是您发善心建立了这个营地，这些人根本就活不下来。我们的命都是你们救的，所以剪彩的荣誉，也理所应当属于你们。”

“喂，兰斯洛特卿。”达·芬奇转过头去，笑嘻嘻地看着树下的男人。“我的命可也是你救的哦。面对这些如此感激、信任你的人民们，不过来说点什么吗，救命恩人？”

“啊？我？……”

突然被美女点名，兰斯洛特呆滞了片刻。他细长的眉眼在感到困窘时总是会无意识地皱起来，眼角下面也浮现出一抹薄红，尴尬得有点可爱。这个男人的面皮比他自以为的更薄，达·芬奇以画家职业性的细致眼光观察着他，感到十分有趣。

“我没什么好说的。”兰斯洛特说。“这片土地既然已经归于吾王的治下，那么圣都以外的居民也同样是吾王的人民。我不过是代王进行处置罢了。”

“狮子王吗……”

达·芬奇咀嚼着那位的名讳。即使声音极低，站在她身旁的塞尔汗也不由自主地打了一个寒颤。男人脸上的肌肉抽搐起来，仿佛是想起了什么极为可怕的事情。

那位带来裁决的神圣的王，对于这些劫后余生的难民们而言，就像是——

“……来者何人！站住！……啊！！！您，您是——！”

“……好胆量啊，不过是一个小兵，竟然敢阻拦在我面前。兰斯洛特卿治理军队，果然是很有一套呢。即使是——”

仿佛是呼应着那谁也不敢提及的诅咒一般，从营寨的门口，突然传来了大声的喝问与喧哗声。守卫士兵的叫喊惊讶异常，甚至没有刀枪出鞘和反抗的声音传来。刚刚才因为水井而欣喜了片刻的难民们，此刻脸上纷纷都流露出惊恐的神情，有些人已经开始本能地寻找躲藏的地方，而更多的人，双腿打颤，还是一边发抖一边将祈求希冀的目光投向了兰斯洛特，这个保护了他们的圆桌骑士。

——我们已经得救了，有这位大人在，这一次，这一次也一定不会死吧！

而兰斯洛特在听到那个声音的时候就已经脸色大变。

“所有人都立即回到自己的帐篷里去！”他低声、快速地喝令道，“骑士们维持秩序！保持镇静！所有人不许哭喊乱跑，不许擅自与来人起冲突，违者格杀勿论！”

说话的同时兰斯洛特推起达·芬奇的轮椅转身就走，他走得很快，双手攥得轮椅扶手咯咯作响，几乎是用拎起来跑的。

“来的是什么人？”来自迦勒底的女士平静地抹去嘴角被颠出来的血迹，头也不回地低声问。她已经猜到了来者是谁，在圣都门口，他们听到过那个声音。

“高文。”

高文和他的肃正骑士们在雷鸣的马蹄声中旋风一样冲进营寨，他们像一把盐撒进水里，训练有素地分散开来，很快就完全控制了营地的每一条岔路口和每一处仓储。兰斯洛特的人们脸色苍白，在他的命令下竭力维持着平静，沉默地将女人和小孩们赶到帐篷里面，然后用自己的身体挡在帐篷和肃正骑士们之间。

被重甲覆盖面容的骑士们也停下了马蹄，他们的长枪和马刀仍然悬挂在鞍上。金发的太阳骑士从他们清理出来的道路中间轻快地策马而过，不夜的祝福照耀在他的身上，如同降落到地面上的太阳一样闪闪发光。

“这是什么？”走到营地中央时他注意到了那套简陋粗糙、设计结构却极具机械美感的玩意儿，指着抽水机发问。整个难民营一片死寂，没有人回答。

不要回头，不要回头，不要回头。兰斯洛特推着达·芬奇咬着牙往前走，他的背上全是冷汗，他不知道高文是否已经看到了他们——这根本没什么分别。从第一次举剑对着惊恐地蜷缩成一个小圈的落选村民们沉默良久却没能挥下去时起，从那个又黑又小干瘦如骷髅的女孩不顾一切冲出来抱住他的马腿时起，他早就知道这一天终会来临。

但他还是不知道该怎么办。

事已至此。事已至此。他蒙着头冲进了自己的营帐，达·芬奇养伤的小帐篷就在他的帐篷后面，他的剑也在这里，他们已经无路可逃。兰斯洛特迅速地将她的轮椅塞进帐篷之间的小门里面，然后放下幕布。背后的马蹄声如影随形。他回过身，还没来得及喘一口气，帐篷正面的帷幕已经被掀起。

金色的阳光破门而入，洒落一地。

他想要跳起来。他想要抓住阿隆戴特。但不知道是勇敢还是怯懦让他没有这样做。他的脊背贴在帐幕上，双手僵硬地摊开，姿态滑稽。他目视着高文逆光下黑暗中的脸，口里发干，苦得要命，脑海一片空白。

如果他再走近一步他就会死了。如果他伸出手来指责他他就会死了。背叛者啊，我深爱的人啊，你又一次背叛了王和我们，现在还要再一次为了无辜者而向我挥剑，将我杀死吗？高文的额头上有腐烂的伤痕，黑色的血从其中流出来。兰斯洛特感觉到自己的心脏正在被攥紧、捏碎，那只黑色的手爬过来，无声地掐住他的气管——

高文在帐篷中间坐了下来。

“那是什么？”他问兰斯洛特，手指着帐篷外面。

嘴唇张开，大脑却因为无法理解对方的意图而不能做出反应。兰斯洛特愣愣地盯着高文，半天，才发出一个单调的音节。

“啊？”

“外面，营地中心那口井旁边的装置，是什么魔术机关吗？”

兰斯洛特终于缓过一口气来。

“是抽水机。”他回答道。

“那是让没有力气的老人和孩童，也可以轻松把水从深井里拎起来的装置。这个难民营，如您所见，都是没有被圣拔选中因而无家可归的妇孺老人。王并没有指示过应当如何处理这些人。因此我把他们集中在这里。”

他用防御性的快速语调，将半年里琢磨过无数遍的解释抛出来。“都只是没有什么能力，也无所谓威胁的庶民而已。就算是栖息于危崖弱枝之上，他们也只会关心着现下的生活，想办法让自己过得好一些吧。”

“说得不错。”

高文赞许地点点头，凝视着兰斯洛特。然后是沉默。他的嘴角带着一丝若有若无的微笑，就好像早已知道他精心准备的理由，因而故意等待在此加以戏弄一般。这感觉让兰斯洛特很不舒服，他走到高文旁边，尽量若无其事地坐下来，咳了一声。

“既然有水，那为什么不请我喝上一杯呢？”高文要求道。

兰斯洛特微微皱起眉头。“来人。”他呼唤自己的手下，一名属于他麾下的肃正骑士走进帐篷。

“去给高文大人从井里打一杯水来。”他指着对方说。

肃正骑士沉默地行了一礼之后退出去了，厚重的盔甲因为颤抖而瑟瑟作响。

井水盛在木杯里面，清澈见底，荡漾的表面上映着小小的金圈。高文端着那杯水，慢慢啜饮，仿佛是在宴会上领受王赐予的美酒那般满足。兰斯洛特焦躁不安地交叉着双腿，他想自己在这方面当真还是不如高文。

“真是不错啊。”金色头发的男人眯起眼睛叹了一口气，“甘甜的滋味，或许可以与圣都今年新酿成的葡萄酒相媲美……”

兰斯洛特心想王将我们召唤到此，建立圣都也才不过半年，为什么又要说今年？

就好像他们长居于此，从一千五百年前至今从无间断。

“您是来邀请我回去品尝圣都的葡萄酒的吗？”兰斯洛特干笑了一声，“如此大的阵仗，我还以为您是来兴师问罪的呢。”

“卿何罪之有？”高文反问道，“您刚刚不也说了吗，既然王没有指示，那么要如何处置这些人，自然是您的权力。”

“阿格规文恐怕不会这么想。”兰斯洛特阴沉地说。

“说到辅佐官啊……”高文放下水杯，站了起来，走到兰斯洛特身前，居高临下地看着他。

明明已经遮挡住了从帐篷外照射进来的阳光，那逆光的黑色身影，依然刺得兰斯洛特双目发痛。他安静地看着高文，等着对方开口。

“——究竟您是因为与辅佐官之间的龃龉，不愿再执行他的命令，因此声称自己受伤呢？还是您真的在之前追击反叛者的战斗中受了伤，魔力不足，暂时无法执行搜捕任务？我是为此而来的——”

魔力不足。

高文抓着他的下颌亲吻下来，他的嘴里满是血，呼吸里也是血，铁锈带着火焰的味道。兰斯洛特意识恍惚，甚至忘记了挣开。他伤得很重，若不及时补充魔力有可能会就此消失。但是消失又有什么关系呢？那么多的人已经死了，那么多人死在他们手上。敌人、平民、反抗者、刚刚睁开眼睛的婴儿、圆桌的同伴们、加雷斯。

加雷斯死在他们手上。

他突然用力地挣扎起来，像是要将最后一点力气用在和高文拼命上头。那个人轻而易举地按住了他，他所在的地方没有黑夜，于是光源本身便将兰斯洛特覆盖在他的阴影下面。

您为什么要反抗呢？

他的声音很轻，像是嘲笑，又像是十分悲伤。高文说自己已经抛弃了人心，所以兰斯洛特觉得这也是他折磨自己的手段之一，就像此刻的亲吻，爱抚，和名为魔力补充的强暴一样。

难道我们不是恋人吗？兰斯洛特卿？难道，在我不知道的时候，您已经抛弃了我，和我分手了吗？

作为恋人，我用这样的方式来为您补充魔力，有何不妥呢？

他们没有分手。从来没有。直到最后，他们都没有说过要分手。即使刀刃相向，咬牙切齿地指责和诅咒；即使经历背叛和杀戮，双手沾满对方的鲜血依然恨之入骨，咆哮着要将面前之人的脖颈撕裂。

即使是死别和生离。

即使憎恨到永远无法原谅。

兰斯洛特（高文），直到世界尽头，我也，我也……！

高文抓着他的下颌亲吻下来。

兰斯洛特骤然惊醒，他猛地推开了高文，跳起来跌跌撞撞地往后退，往后退。他的后腰撞上了帐篷正中的长条桌，再后面就是那扇隐藏的小门。他不能再往后退了，太阳的阴影压下来，将他钉在桌子上面。

“您的动作迟缓无力，脚步虚浮。”高文说，“看来您是真的受了伤，魔力不足。”

他的手指温柔地向下滑，从兰斯洛特尖尖的下巴，到他薄薄的喉咙。骑士穿戴着铁甲的手指握在他的气管上，却始终轻柔地摩挲着，不肯勒紧。兰斯洛特闭上眼睛，几乎要落下泪来。

“您一定要如此折磨我吗？”他指责道，“您说我们依然是恋人，您说您绝不会原谅我。所以直到现在，您还要用这样的话语，这样的方式，来羞辱我、刺伤我的心吗？如果只有鲜血才能弥补您的憾恨的话，那么请用您的剑来吧。用它刺进我的身体，那会让我更好受些。”

高文笑了。

“您是在指责我因为过去的私怨而向您报复吗，兰斯洛特卿？”

“没错，过去我确实曾经发誓，直到世界尽头，也绝不原谅你——但那是因为我曾经如此爱你！即使到死，也因为过于爱你而无法将你原谅！”

“现在不一样了。”

高文喘着气，慢慢地掀起自己的额发，露出太阳穴上的伤痕。伤口早已经完全愈合，只有泛白的皮肤，隐约显示出那曾经的一点不同。他用手背抹过那里，不经意地皱起眉头，像是肉食兽舔去牙齿上发亮的血迹。

“现在，这里，兰斯洛特，如今我们所在之地，就是世界尽头啊！”

“如今我只是侍奉狮子王的骑士！已经抛却了人心，也不会再有任何私情！我无法原谅的行为只有一种，那就是对王、对我们神圣千年王国的再次背叛！兰斯洛特卿！回答我，你是那样的人吗！”

铁的手指轻柔而稳固地按在他的喉咙上，骑士发出怒喝，冷酷的眼神却没有注视着他。高文越过躺在桌子上的兰斯洛特平视着前方，一道帐幕后面，就是反叛者的藏身之处。

会死。

会死会死会死会死会死的啊！会被高文杀掉。这里的所有人都会被杀死，老人、小孩、女人，都会被高文和他有备而来的骑士们迅速高效地全部杀光！反抗，反抗吧。即使现在被压制着但只要一个上踢加过肩摔他就能甩开高文，然后冲过去拿起自己的剑。杀了他。即使祝福让他无法对狮子王举剑，但斩杀一两个圆桌骑士总还做得到！反抗啊兰斯洛特！如果你不杀掉高文的话这里所有人都会死！！

但是他做不到。

杀了我吧。用您的圣剑，亲手将我这背叛者处决。砍下我的头送到王的御前，宣告我的罪恶。软弱的嘴唇翕动着，却连这祈求的话语也无法吐出。如果还想要告解的话，这就是最后的机会了。说出来吧，只要说出来就可以解脱了。

但是，但是这里所有的人都会死啊！

泪水模糊了眼眶，兰斯洛特悲惨地注视着高文。骑士低下头来，愤怒渐渐褪去，他的表情再一次变得平静、温柔，怜爱地与他对视，等待着他的回答。

就好像只要兰斯洛特回答“不，我没有背叛”，他就会相信，并且立即退却一样。

“不，我没有背叛。”兰斯洛特说。

这一次，他终于又犯下了永远无法弥补的罪孽。

他一直追随着自己内心认定的正义。

他一直在做自己认为正确的事情。

他一直在悔恨，一直在忏悔。

但是您呢？高文卿？兰斯洛特想。您分明已经有所察觉，为何还是执着地向我追问？为何不愿杀了我，贯彻您的忠义，却要重蹈覆辙，让我们都再次犯下相同的罪行？

直至此时此刻，在您那抛却了人心的胸口空洞之中，是不是，也依然——

——是在战斗着啊，在质问，在追寻。明知何为恶而为恶。明知为恶，却依然守护着善行。

高文和他的骑士们离去了，营地里渐渐有劫后余生的欢呼和痛哭声响起，达·芬奇小姐不知道什么时候也溜了出去，在兰斯洛特的帐篷外面善解人意地替他挡住想要进来的人。他一个人躺在帐篷里的桌子上面，觉得自己这样子很可笑，而且孤单。

阿格规文不久前又送来了让他和崔斯坦一起去解决反叛者村庄的命令，可是现在他只感觉疲倦。

一千五百年后，在世界即将走到终末之时，圆桌骑士们被狮子王赐予了第二次的人生。即使无法改变什么，但这一次，他们可以用自己理想的方式，来落下人生的帷幕。

最后的战斗也结束了，阿格规文已经离开，兰斯洛特一个人躺在血泊里面。空荡荡的回廊里，清晰地回响着鲜血从伤口冒出来的汩汩声和肺部破碎、犹如风箱一样粗糙的呼吸声。太吵闹了，他发现自己竟然还没有死去。

即使是从者，一时未死，他也无法再支撑太久了。兰斯洛特费力地扭动着头，希望能将自己的鼻子和嘴从血污中解放出来，让最后的时刻感觉轻松一点，却发现哪怕只是仰起头这样的小动作，断裂的肌肉和痛到麻木的神经，也已经无法完成。

有人走过来拯救了他。

那个人从背后托起兰斯洛特的肩膀，一点一点挪到墙边。他的拯救者也在沉重地喘息着，将兰斯洛特的身体从那片血泊里抱出来，这个简单的动作已经用尽了他所有的力气。他们慢慢靠着墙坐下去，兰斯洛特被那个人斜放在身边，头枕在他的膝盖上。在被鲜血染红的模糊视线当中，兰斯洛特看到一张熟悉的脸。

“高文……”

他张开嘴唇，痛苦地笑了起来，剧烈的咳嗽声顺着话语往外溜。太阳骑士英俊的脸上满是鲜血和尘埃，黑色的血污浸透了他的金发，一络一络地粘在破裂开来的伤口上。高文的目光涣散，呼吸破碎而粗粝，血从他的鼻子和嘴角里滴落下来，滴到兰斯洛特脸上。

他们都输了，快要死了。

“高文卿……我又一次成为了背叛者，背叛了王，背叛了您……”

直到此刻，兰斯洛特的声音才终于显得如释重负。

“我们已经一起走到了世界尽头，仍然分道扬镳……直到世界尽头……啊……现在您可以杀死我了，高文卿。”

“不，”高文说。

“还没有走到尽头，兰斯洛特……此刻，人类最后的御主应当已经抵达了狮子王的玉座之前，即将开始他们最后的战斗吧。究竟谁会胜利，谁会毁灭……谁才是正确的一方……还没有，看到最后啊……”

“高文卿……直到此时此刻……您依然在战斗、在质问……我们……到底应当迎来怎样的结局吗……”

“结局？……”高文咳嗽着，血再一次从他的肺里喷出来。“我以为这一次会是你、大声地吼叫着高文、还没有结束……浑身浴血、拄着剑，挡在我的面前……告诉我我们的路还没有走到尽头，告诉我你选择的才是正确的道路，她们的、人理的、未来——”

“……我不如您啊，高文卿……”

兰斯洛特露出了恍惚的、坦率的微笑，他抬起手在身边盲目地摸索，似乎是想要在这世界彻底坍缩崩溃、化为虚空之前，最后一次抓住什么东西。

“……坚定、坚韧，只要是自己选定的道路您就会毫不犹豫地走下去，承认所有因此而生的罪孽，并且背负起它们的重量……往前走，我一直都在怀疑，一直都在犹豫，一直都追悔莫及，每一条路我都走不到头。但是这次……正确也好错误也罢……未来，是不在我们一方的啊……”

这条路终于走到了尽头。

已死之人，做完了自己应该做的事情。贯彻了偏执的忠义，满足了仅仅是自我满足的愿望，品味过了这一次终于能够赎罪的喜悦，又再一次在善与善、正义与正义之间分歧的道路上挣扎。直到一败涂地。

结束了，他不用再战斗了，静待结局的幕布合上，不用再迷惑、不用再选择、不用再背叛，兰斯洛特从来没有感觉这么轻松过。不管接下来的战斗谁胜谁负，人类的命运，人理的未来——那都是属于一千五百年后的少女们自己的故事了。

兰斯洛特没能摸索到高文的手指。他躺在高文的膝盖上，仰望着骑士已经耗尽了所有力量的、伤痕累累的平静面容，突然想起了从前。

在卡美洛郊外的苹果树下，他枕着高文的大腿入睡，醒来时一睁眼，就能看到阳光一样柔软绚丽的金发，和晴朗如洗的碧空。

撕裂天空、连系大地，由虚空而来的风暴在呼啸，光辉的海浪拍打着世界尽头之塔，卷起万丈怒涛。女神睁开金色的眼瞳，她的意志具有能够移动天地的伟力，无论人类还是英灵，仅仅听到她的声音，就会因感知神灵不可思议的宏大而浑身颤抖着匍匐拜倒。她是来自常世的风暴之王，是深爱着名为人类这一存在而对其个体毫无同理心的变质的女神。神灵的规则无须向人类阐述道理，只需服从，只需感恩，跪倒在地顶礼膜拜，接受她的怜悯，臣服。

少女站立着。她纤细的手臂支撑着雪花般脆弱的薄壁，抵挡在天空、风暴、尽头之浪与神灵的意志之前。她的心灵纯洁无垢，对御主的信任没有丝毫阴霾，因此纯白的光辉城塞绝不会从正面崩塌，即使对抗的是此刻于她们而言依然高不可攀的存在。

啊啊，临死之前见到的，莫非是梦中的光景？那就是治愈所有伤痕，消弭所有怨恨的吾等故乡，至今依然遥远的理想之城啊……

“——Lord——Camelot！！！”

少女竭尽全力的呼喊声和最后的魔力波动一并传来时，高文的意识也已经模糊了。整个世界都在和他的身体一起崩溃，化为虚无。

结束了吗？不忠的骑士，这一次是否终于见证了王最后的战斗？纯白之城依旧矗立于大地之上，正义战胜了正义，故事还远远没有结束。那是她们的故事，但是我们呢？兰斯洛特。磕磕绊绊、互相试探、互相指责、重蹈覆辙。兰斯洛特，这一次，我们是不是总算一起走到了世界尽头？

他吐出胸腔中的最后一口气，低下头去，想要握住兰斯洛特的手，却只看到无数消散的金色繁星。

END.


End file.
